The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire which uses a thermoplastic elastomer composition excellent in flexibility and superior in gas permeation preventive property due to enabling an elastomer component to be used as a discontinuous phase and a thermoplastic resin component to be used as a continuous phase and enabling achievement of a high ratio of the elastomer component and which enables a gas permeation preventive layer such as the inner liner of a pneumatic tire to be made thinner to lighten the weight without impairing the air retention in the tire and to a low permeability thermoplastic elastomer composition used for the same.
The present invention further relates to a pneumatic tire having a gas permeation preventive layer comprising a thermoplastic elastomer resin composition comprising a rubber/matrix resin/gas barrier resin which, in addition to flexibility, vastly enhances the gas barrier property by controlling the morphology of the low permeability thermoplastic resin composition (gas barrier resin) layer, whereby the air (gas) permeation preventive layer of the pneumatic tire can be made thinner and can contribute to a reduction of the weight.
The present invention further relates to a pneumatic tire using an adhesive thermoplastic elastomer composition comprising a thermoplastic resin component as its continuous phase and an elastomer component as its dispersed face wherein an at least partially cross-linkable thermoplastic composition imparts the inherent rubber elasticity function and further the adhesiveness.
The present invention further relates to a rubber-thermoplastic elastomer laminate which enables an inner liner of a pneumatic tire or other gas (air) permeation preventive layer to be made thinner and thereby lighten the weight of a tire, more particularly relates to a rubber and thermoplastic elastomer laminate which enhances the adhesion strength at the interface of the thermoplastic elastomer and the rubber composition in the rubber and thermoplastic elastomer laminate structure, is excellent in resistance to heat degradation at the time of forming the laminate, and is superior in durability against flexing due to long term vibration after forming and to a pneumatic tire using the same.
The present invention further relates to a pneumatic tire wherein a resin film layer colored white or another color is arranged at an innermost surface or outermost surface of the tire and that coloring is used to indicate various information.
Reduction of the rate of fuel consumption is one of the biggest technical themes in automobiles. As part of this, there have been increasingly strong demands made for the reduction of the weight of the pneumatic tires.
The inner surface of a pneumatic tire is, however, provided with an inner liner layer comprising a low gas permeation rubber such as a butyl rubber or a halogenated butyl rubber so as to maintain a constant tire air pressure. A halogenated butyl rubber, however, has a large hysteresis loss, so when rippling occurs in the inner surface rubber of the carcass layer and the inner liner layer at the intervals between carcass cords after vulcanization of the tire, the inner liner rubber layer will deform along with the deformation of the carcass layer, and therefore, there will be the problem of an increase of the rolling resistance. Accordingly, in general, a rubber sheet called a tie rubber with a small hysteresis loss is interposed between the inner liner layer (halogenated butyl rubber) and inner surface rubber of the carcass layer to adhere the two. Therefore, in addition to the thickness of the inner liner layer of the halogenated butyl rubber, the thickness of the tie rubber is added and the thickness of the layers as a whole exceeds 1 mm (1000 xcexcm) which in the end becomes a reason increasing the weight of the product.
Techniques have been proposed for using various materials instead of a low gas permeation rubber such as a butyl rubber as the inner liner layer of the pneumatic tire. For example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 47-31761 discloses coating the inner surface of a vulcanized tire with a solution or dispersion of synthetic resins such as polyvinylidene chloride, saturated polyester resin, polyamide resin having an air permeation coefficient (cm3 (standard state)/cmxc2x7secxc2x7mmHg) of not more than 10xc3x9710xe2x88x9213 at 30xc2x0 C. and not more than 50xc3x9710xe2x88x9213 at 70xc2x0 C., at a thickness of 0.1 mm or less.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 47-31761, however, describes to provide on the inner circumferential surface of the carcass or the inner circumferential surface of the inner liner of the vulcanized tire a covering layer of a synthetic resin having a specific air permeation coefficient and to keep the thickness of the synthetic resin covering layer to 0.1 mm or less, but the pneumatic tire described in this publication has problems in the adhesiveness of the rubber and synthetic resin. Further, there is the defect that the inner liner layer is inferior in moisture resistance (or water resistance).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-330307 discloses to halogenate the inner surface of the tire (using the conventionally known chlorination solution, bromine solution, or iodine solution) and then form over that a polymer film (thickness of 10 to 200 xcexcm) of methoxymethylated nylon, copolymerized nylon, a blend of polyurethane and polyvinylidene chloride, or a blend of polyurethane and polyvinylidene fluoride.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-318618 discloses a pneumatic tire having a thin film of methoxymethylated nylon as an inner liner. According to this technique, the inner surface of the green tire is sprayed or coated with a solution or emulsion of methoxymethylated nylon and the tire then vulcanized or the inner surface of the tire after vulcanization is sprayed or coated with a solution or emulsion of methoxymethylated nylon to produce a pneumatic tire. In the arts disclosed in these publications as well, however, in addition to the defect of the poor water resistance of the thin films, there is the defect of a difficulty in maintaining uniformity of the film thickness.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 6-40207 has an example of use of a multilayer film having a low air permeation layer comprising a polyvinylidene chloride film or an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer film and an adhesive layer composed of a polyolefin film, an aliphatic polyamide film, or a polyurethane film as the air permeation preventive layer of the tire. In this system, however, the low air permeation layer lacks flexibility and the film cannot track expansion or contraction of the material when the tire is being run on so splits.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-508435 proposes the use, as a tire inner liner composition, of a composition comprised of a halogen-containing copolymer of C4 to C7 isomonoolefin and p-alkylstyrene containing carbon black, a plasticizer oil, and a vulcanization agent for the tire inner liner, but the inner liner has an insufficient air permeation coefficient and is not suitable for reducing the weight of the tire further.
That is, the material for forming the gas barrier layer used for the inner liner of a pneumatic tire etc. is required to have flexibility and a gas barrier property, but no material has yet been presented which has both of these properties.
A thermoplastic elastomer composition which is composed of a thermoplastic resin component as a continuous phase and an elastomer component as a dispersed phase and in which at least part of the elastomer component is cross-linked (vulcanized) has the rubber elasticity performance derived from the elastomer component which has generally been cross-linked in the past, and, due to the thermoplastic resin component forming the continuous phase, can be thermoplastically molded at a high temperature where it melts and becomes fluid, it is known.
That is, a thermoplastic elastomer composition having this dispersed structure has the characteristic of enabling formation by processing techniques similar to those of plastics while maintaining the properties of a vulcanized rubber.
Therefore, the above elastomer composition has the following basic advantages compared with vulcanized rubber:
(1) a vulcanization process is not required.
(2) recycling of the products and the scrap produced during the processing are possible.
(3) lightening of the weight is possible.
Among these, in particular, a thermoplastic elastomer composition where part or all of the elastomer component forming the dispersed phase is cross-linked (vulcanized) with the thermoplastic resin forming the continuous phase during the mixing, that is, is dynamically cross-linked (vulcanized), can in particular give a product superior in the mechanical physical properties of a rubber elastomer, resistance to compression set, and resistance to oil and can be used, instead of conventional rubber, for auto parts, building materials, medical equipments, general industrial materials, etc.
Relating to this thermoplastic elastomer composition, the present inventors previously proposed and filed an application (Japanese Patent Application No. 7-8394) for a polymer composition for a tire having an air permeation coefficient of not more than 25xc3x9710xe2x88x9212 ccxc2x7cm/cm2xc2x7secxc2x7cmHg and a Young""s modulus of 1 to 500 MPa which is superior in the balance of the air permeation preventive property and the flexibility as a polymer composition for a tire, which can be used to reduce the weight of the tire, and which is comprised of a blend of a specific amount of a thermoplastic resin having an air permeation coefficient of not more than 25xc3x9710xe2x88x9212 ccxc2x7cm/cm2xc2x7secxc2x7cmHg and a Young""s modulus of more than 500 MPa and a specific amount of an elastomer component having an air permeation coefficient of more than 25xc3x9710xe2x88x9212 ccxc2x7cm/cm2xc2x7secxc2x7cmHg and a Young""s modulus of not more than 500 MPa.
This proposed composition, however, had a superior function as a polymer composition for a tire, but when used as the inner liner layer or other air permeation preventive layer of a pneumatic tire had the problem that the adhesiveness with the rubber layer was not sufficient with the thermoplastic elastomer composition alone.
Further, the present applicant engaged in research to make the air permeation preventive property in the above polymer composition for a tire even more effective and proposed and filed an application (Japanese Patent Application No. 7-55929) for a thermoplastic resin composition for a tire forming an integral air permeation preventive layer by extruding a blend of at least two types of incompatible thermoplastic resins in the process of which one thermoplastic resin component among the thermoplastic resin components is not finally dispersed but is dispersed oriented in a flat form due to the shear stress at the time of extrusion as it is incompatible.
When this thermoplastic resin composition, however, is used as the air permeation preventive layer of a pneumatic tire, since it is a thermoplastic resin composition, a sufficient air permeation preventive property can be obtained, but this was not sufficient to sufficiently control the flexibility and durability with respect to flexural fatigue and also there was the problem of an insufficient adhesiveness with the rubber layer with the thermoplastic resin composition alone.
That is, as explained above, there is known a thermoplastic elastomer composition, having a thermoplastic resin component as a continuous phase and an elastomer component as a dispersed phase, which has rubber elasticity, is flexible, can be processed thermoplastically, and enables control of the air barrier property or gas barrier property. Further, there is known a thermoplastic resin composition which enables a layer having a gas permeation preventive property to be formed integrally inside the layers. A thermoplastic elastomer composition which has rubbery elasticity and can be thermoplastically processed and which enables the formation of a layer having bondability and other necessary functions integrally at the outside of the layers is not yet known.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic tire forming an air permeation preventive layer using a polymer composition for a tire which has a high elastomer ratio and enables the thermoplastic resin component to be made the matrix phase and consequent is abundant in flexibility, is superior in gas permeation preventive property, enables the tire to be made lighter in weight without impairing the air pressure retention of the pneumatic tire, is superior in balance of air permeation preventive property and flexibility, is superior in adhesiveness with an elastomer layer, and is optimal as the air permeation preventive layer of a pneumatic tire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rubber and thermoplastic elastomer laminate for a pneumatic tire which enables the tire to be made lighter in weight without impairing the air pressure retention of the pneumatic tire, is superior in the balance of the air permeation preventive property and the flexibility, is superior in adhesiveness with the rubber layer, and is superior in the resistance to heat deterioration during vulcanization, the resistance to heat deterioration during use, and the resistance to splitting upon flexing when dynamically bonded.
A still other object of the present invention is to provide an adhesive thermoplastic elastomer composition imparted with adhesiveness in addition to the inherent properties of various thermoplastic elastomer compositions. A still other object is to provide a pneumatic tire using a thermoplastic elastomer composition imparted with adhesiveness by further blending in a small amount of an adhesive thermoplastic resin component, while maintaining the performance of the above thermoplastic elastomer material.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic tire which prevents erroneous use or erroneous mounting and facilitates separation at the time of recycling by providing a colored layer at the innermost surface or outermost surface of the tire with a clear color, without increasing the thickness and incorporating various information in the coloring.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pneumatic tire having an air permeation preventive layer comprising a thermoplastic elastomer composition containing (A) at least one thermoplastic resin component having an air permeation coefficient of not more than 25xc3x9710xe2x88x9212 ccxc2x7cm/cm2xc2x7secxc2x7cmHg and a Young""s modulus of more than 500 MPa and (B) at least one of elastomer component having an air permeation coefficient of more than 25xc3x9710xe2x88x9210 ccxc2x7cm/cm2xc2x7secxc2x7cmHg and a Young""s modulus of not more than 500 MPa, wherein the melt viscosity (xcex7m) of the above thermoplastic resin component (A), the melt viscosity (xcex7d) of the above elastomer component (B), and the difference in solubility parameters of the elastomer component (A) and the thermoplastic resin component (B) at the mixing temperature satisfy the relationship of the following formula (1):                                                         a              ⁢                              "LeftBracketingBar"                                  Δ                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  SP                                "RightBracketingBar"                                      +            b                                ϕ            m                           less than                               η            d                                η            m                                              (        1        )            
wherein,
xcex94SP: difference in solubility parameters of elastomer component (B) and thermoplastic resin component (A)
xcfx86m: volume fraction of thermoplastic resin component (A)
a=xe2x88x920.0518, b=0.90
and wherein the elastomer component (B) is the discontinuous phase and the thermoplastic resin component (A) is the continuous phase.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pneumatic tire having an air permeation preventive layer comprising a low permeability thermoplastic elastomer composition comprising a thermoplastic elastomer having a thermoplastic resin composition as a continuous phase and a rubber composition as a dispersed phase in which a barrier resin composition is contained, the low permeability thermoplastic elastomer composition having a phase structure in which the barrier resin composition is dispersed in the form of a flat state in the thermoplastic elastomer.
In accordance with the present invention, there is further provided a pneumatic tire having an air permeation preventive layer comprising a low permeability thermoplastic elastomer composition wherein the volume fraction and melt viscosities of the thermoplastic elastomer having a thermoplastic resin composition as a continuous phase and a rubber composition as a dispersed phase and the barrier resin composition satisfy the following relation (2) and relation (3):
xcex7d/xcex7m  greater than  3.0xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
                    α        =                                                            φ                d                                            φ                m                                      xc3x97                                          η                m                                            η                d                                               less than           1.0                                    (        3        )            
wherein,
xcfx86d: volume fraction of barrier resin composition
xcex7d: melt viscosity of barrier resin composition
xcfx86m: volume fraction of thermoplastic elastomer with the thermoplastic resin composition as the continuous phase and the rubber composition as the dispersed phase
xcex7m: melt viscosity of thermoplastic elastomer with the thermoplastic resin composition as the continuous phase and the rubber composition as the dispersed phase.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pneumatic tire having an air permeation preventive layer comprising an adhesive thermoplastic elastomer composition comprising a thermoplastic elastomer composition (A) comprising a thermoplastic resin component constituting a continuous phase in which an elastomer component constituting a dispersed phase is dispersed at a blend ratio by weight to the elastomer component of 10/90 to 80/20 and an incompatible functional resin component (B), mixed therewith, having a difference in solubility parameter (SP value) to the thermoplastic resin component (A) of more than 1.0, where the following relation (4) is satisfied:                     α        =                                                            φ                A                                            φ                B                                      xc3x97                                          η                β                                            η                A                                               less than           1.0                                    (        4        )            
where,
xcfx86A: volume fraction of thermoplastic elastomer composition component
xcfx86B: volume fraction of adhesive thermoplastic resin component
xcex7A: melt viscosity of thermoplastic elastomer composition component during melt mixing
xcex7B: melt viscosity of adhesive thermoplastic resin component during melt mixing; and
the volume fraction based upon the total amount of (A) and (B) is controlled to 1 to 40%.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a pneumatic tire having an air permeation preventive layer comprising an adhesive thermoplastic elastomer composition where a compatibilizer component (C) is further included in an amount of 0.5 to 10% by weight, based upon the total weight of the component (A) and component (B) of the adhesive thermoplastic elastomer composition.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a pneumatic tire having as an air permeation preventive layer an adhesive thermoplastic elastomer composition comprising a thermoplastic elastomer composition (A) comprising a thermoplastic resin component constituting a continuous phase in which an elastomer component constituting a dispersed phase is dispersed at a blend ratio by weight of 10/90 to 80/20 in which is melt mixed an incompatible adhesive thermoplastic resin component (B) having a difference in solubility parameter (xcex94SP value) based upon the thermoplastic resin component (A) of more than 1.0 under conditions satisfying the above relation (4), the volume fraction of (B) based upon the total amount of (A) and (B) being controlled to 1 to 40%, and the adhesive thermoplastic resin component being positioned at a surface location by forming it into a sheet or tube while applying a shear stress.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a thermoplastic elastomer composition having an air permeation coefficient of not more than 25xc3x9710xe2x88x9212 ccxc2x7cm/cm2xc2x7secxc2x7cmHg and a Young""s modulus of 1 to 500 MPa comprising:
(A) at least one thermoplastic resin component having an air permeation coefficient of not more than 25xc3x9710xe2x88x9210 ccxc2x7cm/cm2xc2x7secxc2x7cmHg and a Young""s modulus of more than 500 MPa in an amount of at least 10% by weight, based upon the weight of the overall polymer component,
(B) at least one elastomer component having an air permeation coefficient of more than 25xc3x9710xe2x88x9212 ccxc2x7cm/cm2xc2x7secxc2x7cmHg and a Young""s modulus of not more than 500 MPa in an amount of at least 10% by weight, based upon with respect to the weight of the overall polymer component, the total weight (A)+(B) of the component (A) and the component (B) being at least 30% by weight, based upon the weight of the overall polymer component, the component (A) forming a continuous phase, and the component (B) forming a dispersed phase, and
(C), in the thermoplastic resin of the component (A), an adhesive thermoplastic resin component having a volume fraction x viscosity ratio with the thermoplastic resin shown by the following relation:                                                         φ              A                                      φ              C                                xc3x97                                    η              C                                      η              A                                       less than         1.0                            (        5        )            
where,
xcfx86A: volume fraction of thermoplastic resin component (A)
xcfx86C: volume fraction of adhesive thermoplastic resin component (C)
xcex7A: melt viscosity of thermoplastic elastomer component (A) during melt mixing
xcex7C: melt viscosity of adhesive thermoplastic resin component (C) during melt mixing,
in 1 to 75% by weight, based on the total weight of the components (A), (B), and (C).
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rubber and thermoplastic elastomer laminate having as a gas permeation preventive layer a thermoplastic elastomer composition having an air permeation coefficient of not more than 25xc3x9710xe2x88x9212 ccxc2x7cm/cm2xc2x7secxc2x7cmHg and a Young""s modulus of 1 to 500 MPa and having a rubber composition layer laminated over that layer, comprising:
(A) at least one thermoplastic resin having an air permeation coefficient of not more than 25xc3x9710xe2x88x9212 ccxc2x7cm/cm2xc2x7secxc2x7cmHg and a Young""s modulus of more than 500 MPa in an amount of at least 10% by weight, based upon the weight of the overall polymer component,
(B) at least one elastomer component having an air permeation coefficient of more than 25xc3x9710xe2x88x9212 ccxc2x7cm/cm2xc2x7secxc2x7cmHg and a Young""s modulus of not more than 500 MPa in an amount of at least 10% by weight with respect to the weight of the overall polymer component,
the total weight (A)+(B) of the component (A) and the component (B) being at least 30% by weight, based upon the weight of the overall polymer component, and
(C), in the thermoplastic resin of the component (A), an epoxide of a block copolymer comprising a vinyl aromatic compound and a conjugated diene compound and/or its partial hydrogenate in an amount of 3 to 50% by weight.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rubber and thermoplastic elastomer laminate comprising a layer composed of a thermoplastic elastomer composition (A) containing a polyamide thermoplastic resin composition containing an elastomer composition and at least one compound selected from (i) copper halide, a hindered phenol, a hindered amine, and an aromatic amine and a layer comprised of a rubber composition (B) laminated together.
In accordance with a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pneumatic tire provided with at least at part of the innermost surface or outermost surface of the tire through at least one layer of a black-concealing layer having a light reflectance of at least 15% a resin film layer composed of a thermoplastic resin as a main ingredient and colored white or another color.